You're My Forever
by JessiJaded
Summary: Oneshot, Violate. Set a year after season 1 ended. I apologize for my lack of capitals, it wasn't originally my intent to post this online but I figured, since I've never done a oneshot, why not.


the murder house shifted, like it always did at 12:30 at night. tate langdon sat in his spot in the basement, listening to the hustle and bustle upstairs, of the harmons decorating for christmas. letting out a small sigh, he pulled himself into a ball. "moping around again loverboy?" hayden appeared from the other side of the basement, sneering at him. "why don't you just show her how much she means to you?"  
"you know why." tate glared, staring her down. "besides, she said she doesn't want to see me anymore. i can wait forever." hayden sat next to him, lightly running her fingers through his curly blonde hair. "what makes you think she's gonna come back?"  
tate frowned, pulling away from hayden's touch. "do you really think she won't? she loves me..." he couldn't remember the last time violet had spoken to him- was it really over a year ago? glancing over at hayden once more, he took a deep breath. "maybe i should say hi."  
"go for it loverboy, see what kind of reaction she gives you. it's not going to be what you want." hayden paused, licking her upper lip. "i can give you what you want, all you have to do is ask." her trailed her hand down tate's arm, moving slowly. "back off." tate stood up, glaring at her. "seriously hayden. you think you can get everyone you want. not me. i'm violet's." with that, tate stormed up the stairs of the basement, shocked to find that it was still light out. "well shit..."

violet glanced over at the sound of footsteps coming from the basement. surely he wasn't coming to find her...? her heart skipped a beat, before turning around to face her family again. they continued decorating the tree, and violet forced a smile, but couldn't help wondering about tate. they hadn't spoken in over a year...was he still around? her questions were answered as she felt the familliar feeling, one she hadn't had in over a year. tate was watching her. "i'll be right back.." she smiled apologetically at her family, before rushing out of the room and into the hallway. "tate langdon, i told you, stay away."

she turned the corner, running into him. glaring at him, she lightly shoved him. "what do you want? it's been a year, maybe more. i told you, leave me alone."

tate stared at her, taken by how beautiful she looked. "i..miss you violet...i love you. and i'm sorry...i know i can't take anything back but that was before...all of this." he leaned in, whispering, "you're the only one for me."

violet backed up, refusing to make eye contact with the boy. "tate..it can't happen. you can beg all you want..." she trailed off. he looked so sad, weak, like a dog that had been abused. but in the year she hadn't seen him, had he gotten more attractive? it couldn't be. turning to walk away, she murmured. "if i stay any longer, i'm going to hurt the both of us...it can't happen."

she can't walk away now...tate's heart jumped as violet turned, and instinctively, he reached out and grabbed her. he saw the anger in her eyes, but chose to ignore that fact, slamming her into the wall and crushing her lips into his, kissing her for everything he was worth, waiting for her to shove him off..it didn't happen. instead, she was there, kissing him back passionately, holding him, running her fingers through his hair. heart pounding, tate broke the kiss to stare into her eyes. "merry christmas violet...i'll wait for you." he turned to walk away, giving her a sad smile.

violet couldn't speak, her heart was pounding, her mind spinning. "tate...don't leave me." she grabbed him, allowing him to pull her into a hug. "i know i told you to stay away. but i can't. you can't do this and leave me." she stood up, kissing him again, pushing against him, and whispering "i love you so much tate langdon."

tate picked violet up in one swift motion, bringing her to the empty bedroom upstairs. "i'm here, until you tell me otherwise." he put her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair, sighing as he laid next to her. "i can't leave you violet. you're my everything."

violet pressed her face into tate's chest, breathing in his scent. "god you smell so good..." she mumbled, before looking up at him. "this isn't right tate, but you're my everything too..." she trailed off, staring into his eyes, feeling her face flush. "i need you, i'm strong when you're here." she gently brushed a curl out of his eye, before cuddling against him, enjoying the moment. "i can't forgive you for everything...but lets start fresh."

tate's eyes lit up, and he held violet close to him, enjoying the moment. this was all he had been waiting for, everything he had ever wanted, this was it. he kissed her forehead, watching her eyes slowly close, and rubbed her back. "forever violet. you and me forever..." 


End file.
